A home network system is a system for controlling PCs, peripheral devices, portable phones, and electronic appliances at home by connecting the PCs, the peripheral devices, the portable phones, and the electronic appliances to each other. The home network system is configured in that a user may access a network constructed at home through the Internet or a telephone line inside and outside the system to control various digital electronic appliances such as computers, digital TV receivers, digital video players, and coolers/heaters.
A wireless near field communication scheme used to construct such a home network may include a Bluetooth scheme, a Zigbee scheme, and a wireless LAN scheme.
Among them, the wireless LAN scheme refers to a scheme of constructing a network using electric wave or light instead of a wired LAN network, and uses a technology based on narrowband, infrared, and spread spectrum.
Hereinafter, the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a network according to the related art mainly includes a broadband communication network 10, a gateway 20, and a terminal 30.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a schematic configuration of the gateway 20.
The gateway 20 may include a switch, a controller, a communication part, a storage unit, and a power supply. A fundamental configuration of the gateway 20 is generally known in the network field, so the description of the gateway 20 will be omitted.
The gateway 20 is used to distribute network data provided from an external broadband communication network 10 to the terminal 30. In this case, the distribution of the network data is achieved on a wireless network (WLAN) and a wired network.
The gateway 20 has one wide area network (WAN) and a plurality of local area networks (LANs), a WAN port performs a function for accessing a broadband communication network, and the LAN performs a function for accessing an internal communication network. That is, the gateway 20 is aimed at distributing one WAN to the LANs, and the LAN is aimed at exchanging data between internal networks.
However, there is a problem in that a scheme of processing network data through a conventional gateway 20 causes an unnecessary space, and the Internet cannot be used in a place where the LAN is not installed.
Since a Service Set Identifier (SSID) serving as a unique identifier of the gateway 20, a password for security, and a bandwidth supported from the gateway 20 are set through accessing the Internet, the controlling of the gateway 20 is very difficult.